<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Confession by bloodofdragons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998573">Summer Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofdragons/pseuds/bloodofdragons'>bloodofdragons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sarawat/Tine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2gether - Freeform, 2gethertheseries, Bright - Freeform, M/M, Sarawat - Freeform, Thai BL, WIN, sarawatxtine, tine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodofdragons/pseuds/bloodofdragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first day of vacation and Sarawat and Tine are going to the beach for a swim, or maybe for something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1</p><p>Screams of excitement broke the silence inside the classroom after their own countdown to dismissal. It’s 5 in the afternoon. People are jumping around, running in every direction, and throwing worksheets in the air, as if they will never come back again. All these ‘nuisances’ as Mr. Chic would politely describe, and the school bell ringing at maximum volume just give him migraines.</p><p>“Really?” Tine whispered as he was stuck in his chair sitting and gazing outside the big panels of windows looking at the acacia leaves dancing through the breeze. “Summer break.” He thought. This will never be the same as last year when he had nothing much to think about. No cheer practice, no music club, no... Sarawat. Thinking of him always gives Tine this feeling of uneasiness. Not in bad way though. But he couldn’t get around his head of that emotion. He knows he likes him, but it doesn’t translate very well when he is with him. Is this normal? Is he still adjusting? Does this make him a bad person? These just make him feel nauseous. Finally, he decided he lost his train of thought. He didn’t bother to search his brain anymore, and just gave up. </p><p>He pretty much enjoyed being care-free, just going with the flow; which kind of explains the anxiety he has with his situation. For the nth time, he still has no clue what to do with his boyfriend. For him it was nothing like the fake dating they were at 3 months ago. Then, they would just be casually enjoying their time with eat-outs, beers, and football games. They would just do it to pretend, in simpler terms. Well, it didn’t stay that way for long. He fell for him, hard. He sees him everywhere, even in his dreams which by the way are almost always inappropriate. But hey, what can he do about it? </p><p>His friends would constantly tease him for being awkward around Wat. To them, it reads as being cold and insensitive. “Assholes,” he muttered. Smiling as he remembered them asking if he’s going with Sarawat and his friends to the beach this weekend. “Fuck.” He suddenly remembered that they’re driving tonight and his Wat will be picking him up. He hurriedly stood up and got his bag. “17:30? 17:30! How long was I staring blankly outside? Aahhh!” He sprinted through the chairs, accidentally bumping into shoulders and backs of the other students still inside the room. “Sorry,” as he bowed to every single one of them. Out the door, he marathoned to the grand staircase at the opposite hallway keeping his focus while accelerating. He passed through the elevator, which could be helpful, but then, it’s still broken. He reached the stairs and catapulted himself down using the handrails, almost losing balance. Good thing cheering gives you a lot of training in balance, he thought. </p><p>He could hear the people saying goodbyes at each other as he was spiraling down to the ground floor of the building at full speed. At long last, he’s there. The clock read 17:33. “Hmm. Not bad.” He walked a little, and then stopped at the main entrance to catch his breath, sweat running down his temples. “Whew, it’s hot,” while he casually fans his left hand in front of his face. He crouched, rested his hands on his knees, and adjusted his stance, still breathing heavily, when he saw the familiar shadow moving towards him. White sneakers stopped in front of him. When he looked up, there it was again, the face.... of a god. “Wait, what?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What what, Wat?”</p><p>“What are you saying?” He shook his head as he propped him up so he can see Tine at an eye level. </p><p>“I.. uh..”</p><p>“Why are you running?”</p><p>“I..”</p><p>“Did you swallow your tongue?”</p><p>“NO.”</p><p>“Do you want to swallow mine?” He leaned close as if to kiss him. He already felt his hair brushing on his cheek.</p><p>Tine froze as he was obviously caught off guard, but managed to step back, revealing his reddened face.</p><p>“Still got it.” He smirked and winked at this seemingly innocent, pale boy. A look of victory was all over his face. He patted Tine on the head feeling his soft hair with his fingers. He wiped a sweat on his forehead with his thumb, smiling as his hand travelled its way to Tine’s wrist. With a gentle clasp, he pulled Tine into an embrace. His chin resting over Tine’s shoulder. “I missed you. You didn’t reply to my messages. I thought you would bail on me.”</p><p>“What? Of course not.” He responded in disbelief. He reassured him with a tight hug, and slightly parted from Sarawat, just enough for his hand to slide along the other’s arm until their hands joined. He gave him a quick nod, then started walking to the white car. Still holding his hand and pulling him like a child, Tine trudges a little slower than Wat who’s leading him. He paused for a second and whispered, “I miss you, too.” Tine swore he saw Sarawat’s face lit up after. Was it because of what he said? Maybe it was only because of the afternoon light shining on his face. Whatever the reason may be, even that scar at the corner of his mouth looked extra beautiful to him.</p><p>——<br/>
“Are you making fun of me?” Tine asked as he was irked by his driver’s smug face. He has this weird moments where he just bursts into bits of angst when he doesn’t get enough attention from Wat, and this is one of them. </p><p>“I am... not.” He fakely denied. Sarawat was clearly having a good time seeing Tine like this. He’s giving Tine these peering glances, enjoying his unamused face.</p><p>“Then why are you smiling?” He knows he’s being teased. He is always like this with him. It’s his way of showing his feelings. </p><p>“Nothing. I’m just excited to go the beach with you.” Wat grinned. Tine can tell that he was truly excited. He feels the same way, too. But again, something is bothering him, like there’s something stuck on his chest.</p><p>“Oh wait, there’s my dorm. Let me get my things.” Pointing at the building. </p><p>“I already got your things,” and he just drove past Tine’s dorm. “It’s at he back of the car. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“How? When?” He didn’t expect this. “Why?” </p><p>“I asked your land lady. She gave me the spare key when I told her we’re together.”</p><p>A look of disbelief was in his face. “She was never nice to me, you know that right?”</p><p>“Yes. But she was to me.” </p><p>“Aaggh, that witch.” He just hoped Sarawat got everything he needs for the beach stay.</p><p>It was a 3-hour drive from the city. It didn’t take long before the buildings and skyscrapers were replaced by enormous trees that line the sidewalks. Flowers are also in full bloom, reds, whites, yellows, and purples. Tine rolled down the window to feel the sea breeze. They’re close. He knows it. He could already smell the sea and hear its ripples on the shore. It’s almost sundown, and the sun is sinking to the horizon really fast. A few turns and dirt roads and they were already closing in to the place. Sarawat reassured Tine. </p><p>It was already dark when they arrived at a secluded house away from the urban. There were no other people around even the neighbors. But lights were lit inside their houses which gave a warm feeling to the neighborhood.</p><p>“Where are Man and Boss?”</p><p>“They can’t come.” He opened the car compartment  to pull a duffel bag and then closed it after.</p><p>“I thought this was a party?” He wasn’t quite following the conversation.</p><p>“Looks like we’ll have a party for two.” </p><p>“Oh no. You did it again. The last time you got me alone with you, you.. you...”</p><p>“I did what?” He was observing Tine as he was obviously blushing. “I made you happy that night. That’s what I did.” He managed to say that with a straight face, the reason Tine sometimes calls him a perv. But to his defense, he was just being honest.</p><p>Tine rushed to cover his boyfriend’s mouth with his hand. “Be quiet. People might hear.. aahhh!” He was wiping his hand on his shirt because Wat licked his hand.</p><p>“What? It’s not like I haven’t licked you before..” He was not making any eye contact. He knows he can’t contain it if he sees his face. </p><p>“SSSSHHHH,” he exclaims holding one finger up in front of his curled up lips.</p><p>“Noone can hear you here. Besides it’s just the tip.” He then lost it. He chuckled.</p><p>“Alright. Enough. You are being a pervert again.” He looks like a defeated child crossing his arms at his chest.</p><p>“I did not mean for that to happen. You were so beautiful that night. You even smelled so good... Okay. Come here, don’t frown. I hate upsetting you.” He grabbed Tine by the waist and closed in to rest his head on his shoulder. “Sorry.”</p><p>They went inside the house. It was quite spacious for the both of them. Two-storey, high ceiling, large glass doors, and wooden furnitures. It was also complete with a fridge, and the other appliances that you need. Tine was actually impressed since he was just expecting a hut of some sort. He followed Wat upstairs where there is a beach view on the master bedroom balcony. Everything seems fine, until he saw the bed. It was a single-sized bed. “How do we fit in there?”</p><p>“We’ll fit. That’s bigger than my couch.” He took out his towel from the bag and walked towards the shower. “You coming?”</p><p>“Eh, you go ahead.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Quite sure he was inviting him. He might be even nodding a little while he was asking, but Tine was not yielding.</p><p>“Yeah.” He snorted, and rolled his eyes. You are such a flirt. Smiling at the thought. </p><p>He closed the door behind him and opened the shower while Tine looked for his bag. He scanned the room, but couldn’t find his things. He panicked, so he knocked on the shower door and then shouted, “Wat, where is my bag?” He waited for a response. Nothing. He was about to knock again, but then the door flew open. There was Sarawat, half naked with a skimpy blue towel around his waist. </p><p>“Your things are in my bag.” He stepped into the room and pointed at his bag. His body is glistening with the little drops of water. Tine blinked thrice before taking his eyes away from him. He took a deep breath and wiped the sweats on his forehead. He knelt beside the bed and placed the bag on the bed.</p><p>He was rummaging through Sarawat’s clothes throwing pieces around. “Where are you?” After emptying almost all of the contents, he muttered “they’re not here.” Just as he turned, wet towel was thrown on his face. “Bleeah. What the?” He picked the blue cloth and immediately realized what it was. His jaw unhinged as he saw Wat across the bed walking towards him. His eyes were now shut and his right hand was held out with the towel as if he was giving it to him.</p><p>“Uh, what are you doing?” </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” He said while still kneeling, looking away, and waving the towel. “Put something on.” </p><p>Sarawat walked past him to his unraveled bag paying no attention to him. “What color would you want me to wear?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“I can’t decide.”</p><p>“Purple.” It was a slip of he tongue. He was not thinking clearly.</p><p>“I don’t have purple.”</p><p>“Fuck.” It was louder than what he meant it to be.</p><p>“Yes, please.” He inhaled sharply and positioned like he was going to lunge at Tine. But Tine was quick to respond.</p><p>“Blue. Wear blue.” </p><p>“Alright.” He was disappointed that Tine was hurrying him to get dressed. He was looking forward to being with Tine alone because they were rarely alone at the campus. He pulled up his blue boxers and laid on the bed. He glanced at Tine who’s still looking for his things. “I bought you new boxers. I do not like the ones you own.”</p><p>Confused, Tine asked, “I thought you went to my place?”</p><p>“Yes. I got your facial wash, vitamins.”</p><p>“And my clothes?”</p><p>“You won’t be needing much.” Checkmate. He thought.</p><p>He threw the towel at Wat and went walking towards the shower. “You’re crazy.”</p><p>“I am for you.” He threw the towel back at Tine. “Use that. I only brought one. You don’t want to wear nothing when you go out of there.” Tine closed the door behind him with a loud bang, then it was followed by a howling laugh from Sarawat laying on the bed.</p><p>Tine got out of the shower already “dressed”, underdressed to be exact. He was wearing bright yellow boxers, no top. As he walked towards the bed, Wat was already under the covers. “Hey Wat.” He shook him by the hip.</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“Are you asleep?”</p><p>“Not anymore.” He sounded non-engaging.</p><p>“Are you alright? You hungry?”</p><p>“I’m fine. Do you want to eat? I’ll buy you noodles.”</p><p>“Nope. Just scoot a little.” Tine laid next to Wat who turned his back on him as he laid. Is he being cold? He was sensing something’s not right so he wrapped his arm around Wat and reached for his hand to hold it. “Did I do something wrong?” He pulled him closer feeling his warmth under the sheets, his breath touching Wat’s nape. </p><p>“Don’t you like me anymore?” His voice is fleeting. You can hear his voice break by just asking that. </p><p>Tine did not expect it. He didn’t know him to be like this. He was confused and was silent for a bit before collecting his self. “No. I do like you, very much.”</p><p>“Then why are you avoiding me? Am I being too much for you? Promise I’ll change.” It was one question after another. He was straightforward, a quality Tine really admired about him, but now is making him uncomfortable. </p><p>Tine took a deep breath and propped his self a bit with his elbow. He then turned Wat to look at him. “I’m sorry if I come across as distant to you. I’m still new to having all of these. You’re not too much.” He reached down and kissed him on the lips. He paused to look him in the eyes. He cupped his cheek with his hand and leaned in for another kiss, this time firmer. “I love you.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said what I said.”</p><p>“Say it again, please.” He was using his bedroom voice in pleading. He was giving Tine those puppy eyes.</p><p>Who can resist those? “I love you.” He almost whispered and his face is already blushing.</p><p>“I love you, too.” He was smiling. Tine swears he already memorized his face when he’s happy; how the lines at the side of his lips curl and hide that scar, and how his eyes disappear when he smiles. He will never get tired of seeing him like this. He will never trade it for anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Planning on a 2 or 3 part story. Crossfingers 😄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>